Sleepover
by densifix
Summary: Events before 6x03 when Deeks and Kensi woke up on the couch together


Events that happened before 6x03, when Deeks and Kensi woke up together on Kensi's couch. Another one shot. Romance with a hint of M.

-0-0-0-0-

They couldn't decide what to get. Deeks had a craving for pizza, Kensi wanted some bok choy and salt and pepper squid. So they went to that pizza place that was next to the chinese place and it was all good.

As they got in Kensi's SUV, their takeouts in the back, they looked at the two restaurants standing side by side. So different but made so much sense to be so close together, here in the heart of LA.

Just like them.

"There are just days when I dont want utensils, you know" Deeks said as Kensi drove.

"You can eat pork buns without utensils. Hell, I've eaten noodles without utensils." Kensi said.

"Yeah, I believe you"

Kensi playfully punches his arm.

"You are driving. Punch me later." Deeks said.

"What bothers me though" Kensi said "Is you got your pizza with anchovies"

"What's wrong with anchovies?"

"I have an aversion for rotten fish" Kensi answered.

"Anchovies aren't rotten" Deeks quipped "They are fermented. Besides, you don't have to eat them. You got your own food."

"Yeah but you're gonna eat them" Kensi said.

"So?" Deeks asked with a naughty smile on his face, seeing Kensi turn beet red.

"If you eat them" Kensi avoided his eye "You will have them in your mouth"

"That is the general concept of eating, correct" Deeks said "And if they're in my mouth?... "

"Shut up" Kensi tried to punch him again but Deeks caught her hand and kissed it.

"I will brush my teeth." Deeks whispered.

Kensi playfully covered his mouth. "And mouthwash." she said "Lots of it"

It's been a good couple of months of this. Random banter that turn into naughty conversation that turn into sweet intimate gestures (e.g.hand kissing) that turn into hot, mind-blowing sex. There are times when Kensi just stands in her own bathroom, staring at the mirror, huge smile on her face, after a night of amazing sex with Deeks, sprawled out on her bed, his beautiful back and ass exposed. And she cannot believe it.

Sadly, this isn't one of those days.

It's Kensi's time of the month.

As she drove her car into her garage, she thought long and hard whether she should tell Deeks. How will she tell him? Nonchalantly, like in the old days, when she just says anything to him? What if he thinks she's telling him because she assumes he wants to have sex tonight? What if Deeks blows her off? Would it be presumptive of her? What would Deeks think of her?

Damn. Freaking. Overthinking. Hormones.

Deeks took the pizza box and the chinese food in both hands as Kensi opened her apartment door. He stared at messy Kensi's coffee table for a bit and settled the food on the floor.

"I'm gonna get a trash bag" Deeks said.

Deeks started to collect the trash from the coffee table, the side table, the couch. He arranged the pizza and the chinese food on the coffee table. Garbage replaced by soon to be garbage.

"Beer?" Kensi asked.

"Is it under the couch?" Deeks joked.

"Haha" Kensi went to her ref and grabbed two bottles. "Do I tell him?" she whispered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Deeks hollered as he started munching on his pizza.

"Nothing".

Kensi handed him his beer and saw the open pizza box.

On the clean side, the box had little brown specks of fish. He picked out the anchovies.

"Awww..." Kensi smiled "You didn't have to do that"

"Aversion to anchovies means aversion to my mouth for the whole evening" Deeks said "We don't want that"

Kensi stood in front of him, not sure where to sit. Right beside him or on his lap because he is so freaking sweet.

The lap won.

Deeks was quite pleased with himself "I'll just eat all the anchovies when you're passed out and I'm done with you" Deeks leaned in for a kiss.

"About that" Kensi said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I have to tell you something"

Deeks kissed her cheek "What is it?"

"I have my... period, Deeks." Kensi said shyly.

"I know" Deeks turned her face to him and kissed her mouth "Today's the 20th"

Kensi looked at him, jaw on the floor. "You knew?"

"Kensi Marie Blye, you've been my partner for five years" Deeks said "Of course I know you period. And I know how to count 28 days"

Kensi kissed him, deep. "But you still wanted to come here"

"Yeah, to be with you" Deeks said "And have dinner. And maybe get my johnson touched." Kensi laughed "But mostly to be with you."

Kensi cupped his face and kissed him. Deeks cradled her in his arms as she settled on his lap. "So just dinner then?"

"Whatever comes naturally" Deeks answered.

Well, MSG, fatty food and beer meant Kensi passed out half an hour after eating. Deeks just flipped through the channels and finished the ball game before settling a pillow on Kensi's hip and passes out too.

It is dawn when they are awakened by the call from Beale.

"What time is it?" Deeks asked.

"6am" Kensi answered "Get up"

"You should come with a snooze button" Deeks said as they both head for the car.


End file.
